Artful Facade
by Anya4777
Summary: Il arrive parfois que vous voliez trop près du soleil et que vous vous y brûliez les ailes. A la fin de sa 5ème année, le danger que Harry recherche peut seulement être trouvé en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Ce qui en suit est un mélange de haine,
1. L'envol d'Icare

ARTFUL FACADE

Chapitre 1 : L'envol d'Icare 

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales. Cette fanfiction n'a pas été écrite par moi, mais par SkySorceress.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

En fait il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Quelque chose de bizarre à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Peut-être que c'est parti maintenant. Mon Dieu, je l'espère. Peut-être, peut-être que cette chose à l'intérieur de moi disparaîtra, a disparu…

Une fois, Ron m'a dit ce qu'on entendait parfois dans le monde des sorciers : « Tout grand pouvoir finit par se retourner contre lui-même. »

Cela veut dire que si une chose devient trop grande, trop grosse, trop puissante pour être comprise, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'autodétruire.

J'ai ris quand j'ai entendu la phrase. Cela semblait absurde, parce que tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai. Si une chose est assez puissante, elle devrait être _moins _susceptible de s'autodétruire. Elle devrait être forte et pratiquement indestructible. Et si une chose est si puissante que rien ne peut la détruire, pourquoi diable ce pouvoir, au lieu d'être reconnaissant pour cette sûreté, choisirait à la place de se détruire lui-même ? Je crois que cela n'a pas de sens pour moi.

L'autre raison pour laquelle cela semblait absurde est simplement l'idée cachée derrière. Cela me fait penser aux familles qui se réunissent autour de la cheminée, attendant patiemment qu'une quelconque grande force devienne philosophe et décide que le seul moyen d'atteindre la félicité éternelle ou autre, est de se détruire elle-même. Qui attendrait ça ? Quel lâche se cacherait dans les alentours, attendant son moment, pendant que le mal détruirait les vies de personnes dont d'autres se préoccupent, jusqu'à ce que peut-être, il disparaisse ? Ouais, ça a beaucoup de sens. Attendons donc que le mal soit établi et la douleur répandue. Apportez pagaille générale et désespoir ! Nous resterons calmes jusqu'à ce que tout soit de nouveau paisible, et que le monde que nous connaissons soit détruit, alors quand le pouvoir sera parti et que nous serons prêts, peut-être que nous irons prendre une tasse de thé. Bien. C'est insensé.

Mais à présent je prie pour que la phrase soit vraie. Je prie tous les soirs sur mon oreiller. Je prie les étoiles, car quoi qu'il y ait à l'intérieur de moi, elle dirige. Puissante. Si puissante et bouleversante et torturant le cœur, que je ne peux seulement attendre qu'elle s'autodétruise.

Parce que je ne pourrais jamais la détruire.

***

Des membres enlacés. Trop d'espace entre eux. Ça le rendait fou, il semblait toujours y avoir cette distance entre eux, qu'importe à quel point ils se rapprochaient. Toujours un espace menaçant, toujours une ombre qui les empêchait de se connaître véritablement.

Harry Potter tomba sur le sol. Draco le suivit. Les deux étudiants de septième année se dévisagèrent. Harry ne se perdait jamais dans les yeux de Draco. C'était dans les yeux de Draco que Harry se trouvait.

Mon dieu. Il vient réellement de penser ça à l'instant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry repoussa Draco.

« Ne sois pas pudique, voyons », dit Draco en riant « c'est un peu tard pour parler de chasteté, non ? »

« Nous devons arrêter ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Oui, avant que ça devienne pire, nous devons arrêter ceci tout de suite, avant que cela ne devienne une… »

« Dépendance ? »

Harry demeura silencieux.

« Alors c'est d'accord », dit Draco nonchalamment. « Ca sera la dernière fois. »

« C'est ce que nous avions dit la dernière fois. »

« Oui. Et la fois d'avant aussi. Tu vois, nous avons menti, Potter. Ça ne sera pas la dernière fois. Mais quand nous disons que ça le sera, tu te sentiras mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses, juste une dernière fois et je me glisserai à nouveau tranquillement dans mon rôle de Garçon Héros. C'est une manière pour toi de te sentir moins coupable. »

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de savoir ce que je ressens, Malfoy ? »

« Je ne m'en inquiète pas. » Draco fronça les sourcils. « Pas vraiment. »

« Nous arrêtons ça maintenant. »

Draco secoua la tête avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » dit Harry, se tournant vers l'autre garçon avec un regard mauvais.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Harry se détourna. Il observa sombrement le mur en face de lui. Il sentit les lèvres de Draco sur son cou. Presque automatiquement il se retourna et l'embrassa avec urgence et besoin. Mais dès que Draco essaya de répondre, Harry s'était encore éloigné. Son visage était entre ses mains. Draco fit une pause, l'observant de ses yeux gris pénétrants. Il ne toucha pas l'autre garçon, ne faisant que le regarder, perplexe.

« Mon dieu », murmura Harry, « comment en sommes-nous arrivés l ? »

***

Cinquième année. Le pouvoir de Voldemort va grandissant. Toutes sortes de personnes le rejoignaient, les forts, les faibles, ceux cherchant un abris, ceux cherchant vengeance. Poudlard demeurait un havre sûr, protégé du monde magique. C'était un monde à lui tout seul, un monde de danses et de bièraubeurre, d'inoffensifs enchantements et de Quidditch. 

Ou c'était du moins la façade qu'il montrait, l'image qu'il essayait de devenir. En réalité, Poudlard faisait parti du monde réel, comme tout autre chose. Harry Potter attirait le danger à lui et c'était à Poudlard où le danger s'était manifesté et était devenu réel. Ce n'était pas seulement un foyer pour lui, mais un parcours excitant. Il se disait qu'il voulait être normal, être comme tout le monde, mais la vérité était qu'il avait chaque jour besoin de plus en plus de danger. Chaque jour où il était normal, chaque jour où il ne se passait rien dans sa vie, était un autre jour où il manquait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, le scrutant studieusement par-dessus la couverture d'un énorme livre. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, étudiant pour les examens finaux.

« Ouais », dit Ron, l'observant par-dessus le même livre qu'Hermione. « On dirait qu'un éléphant vient juste de manger ta grand-mère ou autre. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Pensez-vous honnêtement que je ne sais pas ce que vous faites derrière ce livre ? »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent innocemment. Harry s'avança et abaissa le livre.

« Toujours à la première page », dit-il avec un sourire. « Après des heures d'études ? »

« Ron lit assez lentement » dit Hermione avec un doux sourire à Ron. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« Eh bien, excuse-moi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une grande distraction dans l'apprentissage de la puissance magique des choux. En fait, ça m'ennuie à mourir. »

« Etudier n'est pas une distraction, Ron ! Il s'agit d'acquérir une bonne éducation pour ainsi devenir un…»

«…fonctionnel et productif membre de la société, ouais ouais. Je suis sûr que tous les grands sorciers du monde doivent leur succès à La joie des choux. »

Harry secoua la tête de stupéfaction. « Je ne comprends pas », leur dit-il, « vous êtes l'un des seuls couples de Poudlard à tenir aussi longtemps et pourtant vous vous disputez quand vous n'êtes pas en train de vous embrasser derrière un livre de bibliothèque. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai », dit Ron avec énergie. « Nous nous sommes séparés pleins de fois ! »

« C'est vrai, pleins de fois », confirma Hermione.

« Pour environ une heure. Ensuite vous remettez ça. »

« Tu peux parler », dit Ron avec un regard de côté vers Harry. Il sourit sournoisement. « Toi et Ginny semblent toujours occupés aux études. C'est marrant que vous ayez toujours du travailler ensemble, étant donné que vous avez pris des cours complètement différents et qu'elle est dans une autre année. » Il releva la tête. « En parlant du loup. »

Ginny s'installa sur le siège vacant à côté de Harry, qui se pencha aussitôt vers elle pour l'embrasser. « Salut tout le monde », dit-elle, « On s'amuse bien ? Oh, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas encore en train « d'étudier » derrière ce livre, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous deux pensez pouvoir tromper quiconque pendant un instant… »

« T'es conne, Ginny », dit Ron à sa sœur. « On est juste en train d'étudier. Des choses fascinantes en plus. »

Harry sourit. « Je pensais que tu venais juste de dire que le sujet t'ennuyais à mourir. »

« Ben », dit Ron, « je viens juste d'arriver à une partie intéressante. » Il grimaça malicieusement vers Hermione.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu es un tel…»

« Prince ? Gentleman ? Roi ? »

Harry décida de laisser ces deux se disputer, ou s'embrasser, ou quoiqu'ils souhaitent faire, et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle lui sourit. Elle était, se disait Harry décidément, assez jolie. Il lui rendit son sourire et prit sa main.

« C'est bon de te voir sourire », dit Ginny. « Tu semblais un peu triste ces derniers temps… »

« Tu es là. C'est une raison suffisante pour sourire. »

« Tu as entendu ça, Ron ? » dit Hermione de derrière le livre. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne me dises jamais ce genre de choses ? »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie, tu te moques de moi. »

« Mais même…»

Harry se retourna vers Ginny. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été, comme tu le dis, triste. La fin de l'année je suppose…tous ces examens…après les deux prochaines années, c'est fini, tu sais ? Plus de Poudlard. »

Ginny soupira. Se rappelant soudain que Ginny serait encore là l'année d'après aussi, Harry se rattrapa rapidement. « Je ne parle pas de toi, Ginny », dit-il précipitamment. « Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie, tu le sais ça. Je veux juste dire…la vie après Poudlard. Ça semble impossible. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas encore de ça, Harry. Tu as toujours deux bonnes années en face de toi. » Elle pencha la tête. « Il y a autre chose qui t'ennuie ? »

« Rien. Vraiment. » Il grimaça. « N'essaie pas d'être aussi perceptive. Je vais bien. »

Elle dessina malicieusement le tracé des lignes de sa main. « Je n'essaie pas d'être perceptive. Je veux juste être assurée que tu vas bien. » Elle fit une pause, devenant soudainement sérieuse. « Harry, est-ce que…ça peut paraître stupide, mais est-ce que… »

« Quoi, Gin' ? »

« Tu t'ennuies à mourir ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Non ! Bien sûr que non. Ginny, je ne te trouve pas ennuyante pour le moins du monde, ma relation avec toi est des plus passionnantes et…»

« Non, Harry » interrompit Ginny. « Je n'ai pas demandé si j'étais ennuyante. J'ai demandé si…c'est simplement que…eh bien… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que rien cette année ne s'est vraiment…passé. Rien avec Voldemort ou des choses de ce genre. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se renforce, mais il n'y a pas de véritable preuve à cela. Et toi, personne ne t'a fait du mal ou ne t'a menac ! Euh, sauf la fois où Draco Malfoy t'a fait tomber de ton balais. »

« Je ne m'ennuie pas, Ginny. Je suis…content que rien ne se soit passé. Voldemort est mauvais. »

Ginny rit. « Voldemort est mauvais ? Spirituel, Harry. Très spirituel. »

« Ecoute », dit Harry, assez impatiemment. « Je vais bien. Je vais vraiment bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord », dit doucement Ginny. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment, écoutant le silence de la librairie, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient occupés derrière leur livre.

« Match de Quidditch demain ? »

« Ouais », dit Harry.

« Le dernier. Du Championnat. »

« Ouep. »

« Et alors Fred et George seront diplômés et on te nommera capitaine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. » Fred et George étaient co-capitaines cette année.

« Correct », dit Harry.

« Match contre Serpentard. »

« Ouep. »

« Nerveux ? »

« Nan. »

« Tu vas leur botter le cul. »

Soudain, Harry se mit à rire. Il attira Ginny à lui et ils s'embrassèrent. Pendant un bon moment. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, ils étaient assis sur la même chaise, Ginny sur les genoux de Harry. Ils se sourirent.

« Comment pourrais-je m'ennuyer avec une petite amie comme toi ? » demanda Harry. « Pourquoi rechercherais-je le danger ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais intérieurement, Ginny grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur le fait qu'il recherchait le danger.

***

Les cris des étudiants (et des professeurs) de Poudlard firent un bon tapage cette après-midi. La finale de Quidditch entre les deux maisons les plus compétitives ! Tout le monde parlait de ces deux équipes, et plus principalement, des Attrapeurs de ces deux équipes. Malfoy et Potter. La rivalité entre ces deux-là était devenue célèbre à Poudlard. Malfoy avait été choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et depuis, étonnamment, leur jeu s'était beaucoup amélioré. Malfoy était un génie du stratège, ses manœuvres ayant assez souvent déroutées les Gryffondors.

Fred et George Weasley le savaient. Ils savaient aussi que l'unique façon de battre les Serpentards étaient de retourner aux bases.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui compte », dit Fred en frappant du poing sur la table pour accentuer ses propos. « Le Vif d'or. »

« En effet », dit George. « Et à qui appartient le rôle de trouver le Vif ? »

Tout le monde regarda Harry.

« En effet », dit George à nouveau. « L'Attrapeur. »

« Voici comment ça va s'passer », dit Fred. « Harry voit le Vif. Harry attrape le Vif. On gagne la partie. »

« C'est tout ?! » dit Harry. « C'est ça ton plan génial ? »

« On n'a jamais dit qu'il était génial », dit Fred patiemment.

« Et je n'appellerais pas ça un plan », ajouta George. « Ce n'est pas assez complexe pour qu'on appelle ça un plan. »

« Les gars, vous devez avoir autre chose en tête ! »

« Nan. Tout le jeu dépend de toi. »

Harry les dévisagea, immobile.

« On plaisante ! On voulait juste te voir stresser. » Fred donna lui donna une tape dans le dos, un peu trop durement. « Bon alors, vous autres, approchez-vous, nous avons d'intéressantes techniques qui pourraient tout simplement épater les Serpentards. »

Harry les écouta silencieusement pendant qu'ils donnaient des instructions au reste de l'équipe.

« D'accord », dit Harry quand ils eurent finis. « J'ai une question. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Malfoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Eh bien la dernière fois qu'on a joué contre Serpentard, Serpentard a gagné. »

« Vrai. »

« Malfoy m'a fait tomber de mon balai et a eut le Vif ! »

« Je m'en souviens », dit George d'un air sombre. « 'peux pas croire qu'ils ne l'aient pas rappelé. C'est Rogue qui les a persuadés, l'abjecte déchet. »

Harry soupira. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas encore ? Quel est le plan ? »

« Ne tombe pas du balai. »

Harry sourit. « Haha, très drôle. »

« On ne plaisante pas cette fois. Ne laisse pas Malfoy gagner. C'est aussi simple que ça. » Fred lui sourit largement. « Et cramponne-toi bien à ton balai ! » Il se retourna vers l'équipe. « Bon ! Allons gagner une coupe, voulez-vous ? » dit-il comme s'il proposait de faire une promenade dans les alentours.

L'équipe des Serpentards était déjà rassemblée dans le stade. Ils échangèrent des insultes et des regards noirs avec l'équipe de Gryffondor. Malfoy se précipita vers Harry.

« Alors Potter », dit-il nonchalamment. « Prêt à perdre ? »

« Le seul perdant ici c'est toi, Malfoy. »

« Vraiment ? », dit Draco, s'approchant avec un regard menaçant. « Je me tiendrais bien à mon balai, Potter. Parfois, le vent…tourne. Parfois les choses changent. Parfois ton emprise sur les choses se relâche, juste un petit peu. L'erreur est difficilement remarquable, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas là. J'ai de bons yeux, Potter. Je remarque des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Tu perds ton équilibre, tu commences à glisser. Et quand tu commenceras à ne plus avoir de contrôle et à tournoyer, je te promets que je serais là. »

« Eloigne-toi de notre Attrapeur, Malfoy ! » dit George sauvagement, les ayant soudainement remarqués. Ils se tenaient assez près l'un de l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque à quelques centimètres près. 

« Bien sûr, Weasley », dit Draco avec un sourire. Il se détourna de Harry et monta sur son balai. Harry fit de même. Il y eut un coup de sifflet et soudain ils étaient tous en train de se propulser vers le ciel, dans un mélange de couleurs, les robes gonflées.

Les Attrapeurs planaient généralement à une bonne distance du reste de l'équipe, recherchant fébrilement le Vif d'or. Harry atteignit cet espace en premier, mais Draco n'était pas loin derrière lui. Harry essaya de capter le regard de l'autre Attrapeur pendant plus d'une demi-heure mais Draco ne le regardait même pas. Il était en plein travail, observant avec attention le monde au-dessous d'eux, l'examinant pour trouver le Vif. Harry avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à rencontrer le regard de Malfoy. Il était en colère de n'avoir pas pu retourner la menace de Draco…

C'était bien ça ? Une menace ?  _Quand tu commenceras à ne plus avoir de contrôle et à tournoyer, je te promets que je serais là. _Ça n'avait plus trop l'air d'une menace, maintenant qu'elle faisait écho dans l'esprit de Harry. Ça avait l'air d'un…serment. Non. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Le serment de quoi ?

Sois attentif, Harry ! La partie la plus importante de l'année, ici, maintenant. C'est ce qu'il voulait, tu sais, tu es en train de tomber dans son piège. Ne laisse pas ses mots t'atteindre. Ne laisse JAMAIS ses mots t'atteindre.

Mais ses mots étaient _réellement_ en train d'atteindre Harry. Seulement quarante minutes de jeu et Draco fonçait en spirale comme un oiseau de proie. Harry saisit ce qu'il avait vu, une minuscule traînée de lumière dorée à la suite d'un petit objet. Tout le monde à côté d'un Attrapeur aurait prit ça pour un rayon de soleil, un reflet de cadran de montre sous le soleil. Pourtant Harry était habitué à reconnaître le vacillement constant de l'objet parcourant le ciel, saisir la trajectoire de lumière que l'objet laissait derrière lui le long de son parcours. C'était le Vif d'or. Et Draco était en train de se diriger vers lui.

Harry se sourit sinistrement. Désolé, Malfoy, mon pote. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Harry se précipita vers Draco, descendant en piqué en direction du Vif. Mais Draco se déplaçait trop rapidement et avait plus d'une tête d'avance. Harry se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen pour lui d'atteindre l'Attrapeur de Serpentard.

Aucun moyen, et pourtant.

Harry saisit sa baguette magique.

« _Strigo_ », murmura Harry, la dirigeant vers le balai de Draco. Il s'immobilisa dans l'air, comme gelé. Draco le regarda, incrédule, puis se tourna vers Harry. Harry fit rapidement cesser l'enchantement et le balai de Draco, de nouveau animé, recommença à évoluer rapidement dans l'air. Cependant le sort avait donné assez de temps à Harry pour presque rattraper Malfoy. D'entre les deux, c'était Harry qui volait le mieux et il fut bientôt en train de voler à côté de Malfoy. Draco tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

« Le petit Harry Potter triche ? » dit-il en accélérant. « Ah non ! A-t-il finalement grandi ? S'est-il décidé à jouer réellement maintenant ? »

Harry commençait à gagner du terrain. Pendant une seconde Draco se retourna vers lui et Harry, content de lui-même, sourit doucement. Néanmoins son sourire disparut rapidement quand Draco pointa sa baguette magique vers lui et murmura entre ses lèvres.

Le balai de Harry commença à faire des cercles. Il voulut qu'il aille tout droit et il recula. Il voulut qu'il aille vers le haut et il alla vers le bas.

« Connard », murmura Harry vers Draco. Draco s'était éloigné d'une bonne longueur et était si concentré sur le Vif que l'enchantement disparut. Harry se dirigea vers lui avec une nouvelle accélération. Draco fut surpris de trouver, quelques instants plus tard, l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor voler de nouveau à côté de lui.

« Tu voles vite, Potter », dit Draco. « Mais je pense que je suis simplement plus rapide. »

Harry vit que le balai de Draco était capable d'aller à une vitesse que le balai de Harry n'arriverait pas à atteindre. Alors que Draco était en train de gagner du terrain, Harry saisit la robe de l'autre Attrapeur, le retenant. Soudain Draco chancela, perdant légèrement son équilibre. C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Il saisit le garçon par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui.

« Tu perds ton équilibre », murmura doucement Harry à l'oreille de Draco. « Tu commences à glisser. »

Il poussa Draco si fort qu'il perdit prise sur son balai et lui et son balai commencèrent à tomber rapidement. 

« Et quand tu commenceras à perdre le contrôle et à tournoyer », l'interpella Harry, « je te promets que je serais l ! »

Il vit le Vif d'or scintiller, non loin de lui. Il se précipita vers lui. Oui, c'est ça Harry, ça y est presque…

Soudain il fut tiré en arrière avec tellement de force que pendant un instant, il ne put bouger son cou. Il entendit un son de déchirure. Quand il se força à se retourner il ne fut pas du tout surpris de trouver Draco, tenant la robe de Harry. Il en avait déchiré une partie du bas.

« Comment oses-tu, Potter », dit-il bouillant de rage. « Comment oses-tu me renvoyer mes propres mots à la figure comme ça ? »

« Ce sont juste des mots, Malfoy », dit Harry avec un sourire sévère. « Ils ne veulent rien dire. »

Harry vit les yeux de Draco se plisser. Harry trouva qu'ils avaient l'air de glace aiguisée.

« Je vois », dit Draco lentement. « Tu ne veux pas jouer de cette façon. »

« Oh ? » dit Harry dans un rire moqueur. « Alors de quelle façon voudrais-je jouer ? »

« De cette façon. » Draco frappa violemment Harry à la mâchoire. Le balai de Harry vibra.  Quand sa vision se dégagea il vit Draco dégringoler à la poursuite du Vif.

Il se précipita après lui et essaya de frapper Malfoy au visage. Draco esquiva, mais pas assez vite et le poing de Harry rentra en contact avec le côté de sa tête. Draco laissa échapper un cri étranglé de douleur. Il le ravala rapidement et se dirigea vers Harry qui était en train de s'approcher du Vif d'or. Il le rejoignit de derrière.

« Effet de surprise, Potter » murmura Draco. « Ne le sous-estime jamais. » Ces mots avaient à peine atteint l'oreille de Harry que Draco avait lancé ses bras autour du cou de l'Attrapeur pour l'étrangler.

« Mais que diable se passe-t-il là-haut ? » marmonna le professeur McGonagall. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient élevés si haut qu'on pouvait difficilement les distinguer. Ils étaient devenus deux points immobiles dans le ciel. C'était très inhabituel, étant donné que des Attrapeurs ne s'arrêtent généralement jamais de bouger et sont de simples silhouettes effectuant des spirales tout au long du jeu. Harry et Draco étaient restés pratiquement à la même place pendant beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Devrions-nous arrêter le jeu et voir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux Attrapeurs plus haut, une expression illisible sur le visage.

« Non, non », dit Dumbledore finalement. « Envoyez juste quelqu'un là-haut pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas. On ne veut pas interrompre les autres joueurs. »

McGonagall partit chercher Madame Bibine.

***

« Laisse-moi…partir… » réussit à dire Harry. Les mains de Draco étaient toujours aussi solidement fermées autour du cou de Harry. Le Vif avait été oublié depuis longtemps.

« Tu voulais ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda calmement Draco. « Les mots ne veulent rien dire, après tout. »

Harry lança son coude en arrière dans les tendons de Draco. Draco grimaça et sa prise faiblit assez pour permettre à Harry de s'échapper. Il se retourna avec colère vers Draco.

« Toi », dit Harry avec un regard noir. Ses yeux verts brûlaient comme une flamme vive et pendant une seconde, Draco ne put qu'observer, hypnotisé. Il avait toujours été hypnotisé par le feu.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Draco déconcerta Harry mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits. « Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu diriges les personnes, les intimides pour qu'ils cèdent à chacun de tes caprices, chacun de tes… »

« désirs. » Draco sourit. « Oui, je le sais, Potter. Mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu joues le saint homme maintenant, mais t'étais-tu vu avant ? As-tu vu la colère dans tes yeux ? L'excitation ? » Il grimaça. « A présent regarde-toi. Agissant comme si rien de cela n'existait, prétendant dans ta tête qu'aucun de ces instincts n'existe en toi, ni cette excitation pour la peur, le danger… »

Harry essaya de le pousser pour qu'il tombe de son balai mais Draco évita facilement sa prise.

« Tu essaies de justifier tes actes », continua Draco, « dans le but de te mettre en avantage. Tu veux que les projecteurs soient braqués sur toi, qu'ils te glorifient, et te fassent paraître parfait. Et moi ? Tu veux que je sois dissimulé, muré dans l'ombre. » Draco secoua la tête. « Ca ne va pas marcher cette fois-ci, Potter. Il n'y a pas d'autre monde que celui-ci, ici, Potter, pas de professeur pour te chouchouter, pas d'étudiants pour demander ton autographe. Juste toi et moi, exactement comme nous sommes, pas d'obstacle. Là-haut dans le ciel, seuls, il n'y a pas d'ombre pour me couvrir, sauf la tienne. Et je ne vais pas laisser ça. »

« Tu as raison », dit Harry d'un air absent. « Là-haut dans le ciel, nous sommes seuls. Là-haut dans le ciel, nous sommes égaux. Mais en bas, dans le monde réel ? Tu n'es rien. Contrairement à moi. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, Malfoy. »

Draco lança de nouveau son poing mais Harry était prêt, ayant prévu la réaction de Draco. Il saisit le poignet du garçon et s'élança vers lui. Il sauta sur le balai de Draco et lui asséna un autre coup avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de saisir son poignet et l'arrêter. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le même balai, tenant précairement en équilibre dans les nuages. Le balai de Harry flottait à côté comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il fallait faire.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, Potter ? » marmonna Draco. « Tu voulais défouler ta colère sur moi ? Ou c'est autre chose ? » Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire suffisant. « Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as besoin de danger ? Ou parce que tu n'as rien eu à surmonter cette année ? »

Draco secoua la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. « Il ne s'est rien passé pour toi, ici à Poudlard. Rien qui ne t'ait glacé le sang ou rien qui ne l'ait fait bouillir. Ça te rend malade, n'est-ce pas ? Errant dans la vie comme une âme perdue, sans but et plus important, sans frissons, sans excitation. Rien n'est assez fort pour te donner la sensation de danger dont tu as besoin, Potter, le frisson à qui tu t'es habitué. Il n'y a plus rien pour te terrifier. » Le ton de Draco se fit tout à coup plus intense, s'assombrissant légèrement, et Harry l'observa alors que la glace dans ses yeux devenait plus froide, plus acerbe. « Et je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire ressentir le danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le dévisagea pendant un moment. Puis il s'avança et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, avec urgence et persistance. Il saisit le Serpentard par les épaules, attirant Draco à lui brutalement et sentant sa joue rugueuse. Son visage était très près de celui de Draco et il put sentir les sourcils de Draco se froncer dans la surprise. Le baiser se fit plus profond et Harry poussait Draco de plus en plus loin le long du balai jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçons perde presque son équilibre et que, pendant un moment, il vacille. L'espace entre leurs lèvres était suffisant pour que Harry puisse se voir clairement.

Draco releva les yeux vers lui, une main sur le balai, se remettant d'aplomb. Pour une fois il demeura silencieux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Harry vit les yeux de Draco changer. La teinte bleu transparent comme la glace parut, pendant un moment, complètement comme celle d'un miroir. Harry ne pouvait pas voir Draco mais seulement lui, s'observant en retour à travers un bouclier bleu. Il avait l'air faible et confus et il détestait ça.

En manque de mots, Harry poussa Draco de nouveau. Draco ne bougea pas pendant un moment, et regarda Harry avec étonnement et incrédulité. Ses lèvres étaient tremblantes comme s'il s'apprêtait à rire. Cependant après un instant il poussa Harry, lança son poing et Harry fit de même. Ils continuèrent ainsi, continuèrent leur danse effrénée comme si aucun des deux ne voulait que cela s'arrête. Peut-être parce que c'était la musique qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de se battre, leur gestes se firent de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent vraiment l'air de danser. _A présent_ ils étaient vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle et de tournoyer. Il semblait que rien ne viendrait les arrêter, faire cesser la musique et les faire sortir du ciel.

Quelqu'un le fit.

« Harry Potter ! Draco Malfoy ! Arrêtez ça, _tout de suite_. »

Madame Bibine flottait en-dessous des deux garçons. Pendant un moment elle ne put rien dire d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était étrange de les voir se battre dans les airs ainsi. Ils se déplaçaient avec facilité et fluidité. Le combat semblait presque avoir été chorégraphié, comme si chaque garçon savait déjà ce que l'autre allait faire, savait comment l'autre allait bouger ou penser.

Ce qui, se rappela Madame Bibine sévèrement, était stupide bien sûr. Ce n'était pas une forme d'art ! C'était juste deux garçons désobéissant horriblement aux règles comme, pensa Madame Bibine, les adolescents savent faire. Elle fit entendre le sifflet qu'elle portait autour du cou et il fit un écho strident. Sursautant, les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise. Draco perdit presque son équilibre et Harry saisit son épaule avant qu'il ne tombe. Draco leva les yeux vers Harry comme s'il n'était pas sûr de quoi penser à propos de ce geste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez être en train de faire ?! » demanda Madame Bibine. « Est-ce que c'est une sorte de jeu, dites-moi ? »

_Oui_, pensa Harry, _c'est exactement ça_. Mais il demeura silencieux.

« Retournez sur votre balai, Potter. » cracha Madame Bibine.

Le balai de Harry flottait indifféremment au-dessus de sa tête. Harry s'étira jusqu'à lui, s'élevant du balais de Draco. Il soupira, essayant de paraître honteux comme il savait qu'il devrait l'être. Il regarda en bas. Il y avait une bonne distance qui les séparait du sol. Harry fut légèrement surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient monté haut dans le ciel.

Ils commencèrent à descendre silencieusement jusqu'à terre. Il y avait une petite foule réunie, attendant pour les accueillir. A sa tête se trouvait le professeur McGonagall. Elle était livide.

« Harry Potter ! » hurla-t-elle. Harry se glaça sur place. Le professeur McGonagall, bien que sévère, était aussi l'une des plus grandes fans de Quidditch des alentours. Dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, on n'essayait pas simplement de gagner pour l'amour de la victoire, mais on jouait aussi pour ne pas avoir à éviter tout contact avec McGonagall jusqu'à ce que le prochain match arrive.

Harry était déjà habitué à cela. Il détourna rapidement son regard. Cependant McGonagall ne fut pas si facile à éviter cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que vous _faisiez_ là-haut, bon sang ? » Elle hurlait. « Hum ? Est-ce que vous et monsieur Malfoy discutiez de _poésie_ ? Essayiez de résoudre le problème de la _famine_ dans le monde ? »

« Euh », dit Harry. « Pas vraiment. »

« Alors, au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce vous fabriquiez là-haut ? »

« _Peut-être_ que nous essayions de _parler ainsi_ » marmonna Draco.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« De quoi, Malfoy ? » cria McGonagall.

« Rien, Professeur. »

McGonagall se tourna finalement vers Madame Bibine. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu », ordonna-t-elle.

« Il y avait une bagarre, Professeur », dit Bibine respectueusement, comme si pendant un moment, elle craignait une retenue ou quelque chose de la sorte.

« Une dispute ? »

« Non, un combat…physique. »

« Dans le ciel ?!? » cria McGonagall, incrédule.

« Oui », dit Madame Bibine, comme si elle ne le croyait pas trop non plus. « Et ils faisaient ça…assez bien. »

« Eh bien », dit Dumbledore fièrement, « ils _sont_ deux des meilleurs Attrapeurs de l'histoire de Poudlard. »

« Directeur, avec tout le respect du monde, bien sûr », dit McGonagall sur un ton tout autre « je ne pense pas qu'il doit en résulter de la fiert ! »

« Oh, je suis d'accord, Professeur », dit Dumbledore, ses yeux trahissant le sourire qu'il dissimulait, « Mais tout de même, c'est assez impressionnant. »

« Cela a beau l'être », dit Madame Bibine, « c'est tout de même le comportement le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu durant toutes mes années d'enseignement. »

« Que proposez-vous de faire ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Les renvoyer du jeu », dit Madame Bibine simplement. « Potter, comme vous le savez, on vous considérait comme capitaine l'année prochaine. Cette décision sera remise en question. Malfoy, il en va de même pour vous. »

« Mais le jeu ne peut pas continuer sans Attrapeurs », dit McGonagall nerveusement.

« Il doit sûrement y avoir un autre moyen », dit Dumbledore.

« Je suppose qu'ils peuvent continuer de jouer…Aussi longtemps que cette bagarre ne recommence pas, vous m'entendez ? » dit Madame Bibine sèchement. « Hum ? »

Harry et Draco hochèrent de la tête, muets.

« Et bien sûr », dit McGonagall en dévisageant sévèrement Harry et Draco, « ils seront naturellement punis très durement. Le championnat n'est PAS à prendre à la légère et vous deux en paierez les conséquences. Une retenue par jour, pour disons, un mois ou deux, fera l'affaire je pense. Directeur ? »

« Oui », dit Dumbledore sévèrement.

« Très bien », dit McGonagall en regardant Harry et Draco méchamment. « Vous avez la permission de retourner jouer. Ne restez pas comme ça à me regarder ! Filez ! »

Les deux étudiants de cinquième année prirent la poudre d'escampette sans dire mot. Alors qu'il reprenait de l'altitude, Harry vit Fred et George lui jeter des regards noirs. Il comprenait pourquoi ils étaient en colère. Il avait eut plusieurs chances d'attraper le Vif d'or et il s'était débrouillé pour toutes les manquer. Très bien. Il n'en manquerait plus. Plus jamais.

Il regarda Draco qui examinait le ciel, évitant le regard de Harry une nouvelle fois, absorbé dans son propre monde.

Plus jamais.

Harry porta son attention sur le ciel. Il vit le Vif, se précipitant vers lui. Une chance. Harry étendit la main et il se posa dessus. Il ferma son poing dessus et laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Presque immédiatement, son équipe l'entourait.

Ils avaient gagné.

Harry devrait se sentir victorieux à présent. Il devrait ressentir la gloire. Il ne ressentait rien.

Du coin des yeux, au-delà du rugissement de la foule, Harry vit l'équipe de Serpentard atterrir mollement. Draco regardait Harry, une expression illisible inscrite sur son visage. Pendant un instant ses yeux changèrent étrangement de nouveau, ce changement où ses yeux devenaient aussi clair qu'un miroir et où Harry pouvait se voir parfaitement, reflété dans le regard de Draco.

Non. Non. Plus de regard-miroir, plus aucun. Il savait qui il était. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Il n'avait pas besoin que Draco le lui montre.

Ginny courut vers lui alors qu'il touchait terre. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Oh ! », s'exclama Ginny, voyant son visage. « Tu es blessé…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, Harry ? entre toi et Malfoy ? Vous étiez si haut, même avec nos multiplettes on n'arrivait pas à vous voir. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regardait le ciel.

« Harry ? » dit Ginny, s'inquiétant un peu plus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? »

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, rencontrant son regard. Ses yeux étaient sombres, comme les siens, ternes et troubles. Il ne pouvait pas se voir aussi facilement à travers eux et il en était heureux.

Plus jamais, Malfoy, pensa Harry alors qu'il regardait son visage défait.

Plus jamais.

***

Voilà,  un premier chapitre traduit ! J'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise, ça a été très dur pour moi, il y a tellement d'éléments à tenir en compte quand on traduit un texte, mais en même temps, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir ! Je vous présente donc ma fic préférée. Je l'adore, elle est magnifique (dans sa version originale) et il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont dites dedans que je pense réellement. Alors, je continue à traduire ou pas ? :p


	2. Les instants d'après

**ARTFUL FACADE**   
Chapitre 2 : Les instants d'après

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.Cette fanfiction n'a pas été écrite par moi, mais par SkySorceress.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Zan972** : Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Comme tu le vois, j'ai suivi ta demande ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier !

**Hannange** : Vos désirs sont des ordres demoiselle ! Et un chapitre, un ! -)

**Chupz **: Coucou puce ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, rien que pour tes beaux yeux ! (Et je n'ai QUE des bonnes idées ! lol)

**Miyuse **: Bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis plus contente de voir que cette fic t'ait touchée autant que moi et bien sûr, s'il y a des gens comme toi qui l'ont apprécié, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je continuerai à la traduire !

**Sly2Sy **: Lol micci jsuis rassurée d'entendre que cette traduction n'est pas trop horrible ! mdr Tu m'as donné envie de continuer à la traduire, puisque je l'avais laissée un peu en plan dernièrement.

**Ornella **: Merci, je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies et merci pour ton soutient ! Voici la suite !

**Kalari **: Oh merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelques petits défauts, je me disais aussi ! lol Et pour répondre à ta question, la suite arrive maintenant, même si j'ai mis des mois à traduire la suite ! Alors j'espère que tu seras là, même après tout ce temps !

**Artémis **: Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier !

**MirahannaManson **: Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, c'est vrai que varier le vocabulaire a été l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire, mais apparemment, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie ! lol Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Swimming through the void  
We hear the word  
We lose ourselves  
But we find it all"  
-Aerials, System of a Down

Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'aimer.  
  
C'est l'été.  
  
Je suis au Manoir Malfoy. Je déteste être ici. Les pièces sont étouffantes et les servants vous mentent. Père est horrible avec eux. Il les fait sourire. Ils viennent dans ma chambre, tirent les rideaux et disent bonjour, mais je sais qu'ils n'en pensent rien, qu'ils ont en tête leur misérable bulletin de paie et le regard menaçant de Père. Non pas que je les blâme. Il les paie, après tout, et l'hypocrisie vaut beaucoup ces jours-ci. La sincérité vaut beaucoup plus mais personne ne semble avoir assez de cran pour la payer. Je sais que je n'en ai pas. Du moins pas particulièrement.  
  
Parfois je pense que peut-être je devrais tenter, devrais avoir le cran de dire ce que je pense et penser ce que je dis. Je n'intimiderais pas les autres avec des mensonges. Je ne lancerais pas de regards noirs à ceux que je considère inférieurs à moi, n'utiliserais pas un sarcasme aussi coupant qu'un poignard pour m'adresser à ceux que j'aime et déteste. Je serais honnête. Je sourirais, de sincères et véritables sourires. Je serais heureux, le genre de joie qui est dû à ton propre comportement, plus qu'au comportement de ceux qui t'entourent. Pendant un moment le monde est rempli de nouveaux choix.  
  
Je _pourrais_ être toutes ces choses. Je _pourrais_ être quelqu'un de différent. Faible. Effrayé. Mais heureux, étrangement content de pouvoir marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans avoir les yeux des autres s'éloigner des miens pour m'éviter. Des personnes qui me regarderaient, qui me regarderaient réellement, sans peur. Des regards silencieux rencontreraient timidement le mien, offrant un regard pur de toute méfiance. Oui, pendant un moment tout ça a paru pouvoir réellement arriver, comme si j'aurais pu connaître le vrai regard de beaucoup. C'est un instant plein de possibilités, un de ceux que je n'ai jamais vus. Ces moments n'arrivent uniquement que quand je regarde dans les yeux d'un seul garçon.  
  
Devinez qui c'est.  
  
Gagné.  
  
Et alors je détourne mon regard et tout redevient comme ça a toujours été et je suis de nouveau en sécurité. Les yeux des autres sont voilés. Le monde est normal et rien ne vacille et je suis de nouveau sur la terre ferme, terre sur laquelle j'ai grandi. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de détourner mon regard. Parfois, les gens agissent comme si les possibilités étaient de bonnes choses. Pas toujours. Les possibilités amènent aux choix, des choix que je ne pourrais jamais faire. Et donc, pour éviter une telle situation, j'essaie de détourner mon regard. Je rompt mon regard avec le sien pour mon propre bien-être.  
  
Ne dites pas que je suis lâche. Vraiment, ça n'a rien à voir avec la lâcheté. Il s'agit d'attentes et de préconceptions. Je dois jouer mon rôle, pas me perdre dans un océan de choses embrouillées et de regards sans fin et de satanés choix sur ce qui est bon et mauvais, ce qui est bien et mal. Il s'agit de cette satanée façade qui me colle pour toujours, de cette pièce, cette performance. Et plus dramatique que cela peut paraître, les rideaux ne tomberont jamais, pas jusqu'au jour où je mourrait.  
  
Je prie pour qu'il n'y ait jamais d'encore.  
  
Il m'a dit une fois qu'il voulait qu'on change. Il a dit qu'il priait les étoiles chaque soir pour que tout entre nous disparaisse. Comme par magie. Poudlard est rempli de magie, peut-être que ça arrivera.   
  
Il espérait toujours que les choses changent. Il me l'a dit ça aussi. Je n'espère jamais que les choses changent parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie, je me souviens à la place de quoi a l'air le monde à travers ses yeux. Son monde est simple et droit et les gens y sont bons. Même après tout le temps qu'il a passé avec moi, il croit toujours que les sourires des autres réels, que la sincérité est gratuite.   
  
Il vit dans un monde que je ne peux pas m'imaginer. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé. C'est un monde auquel je n'appartiendrai jamais, parce que même si je toque à la porte, ils ne me laisseront jamais entrer.  
  
Alors à la place je regarde par la fenêtre. Il s'agit juste d'une horrible malchance si la fenêtre se trouve être dans les yeux d'un garçon nommé Harry Potter.   
  
[...]  
  
Les cris des étudiants et du personnel de Poudlard résonnaient. Draco ne pouvait pas entendre ces cris mais il pouvait les voir. Faisant écho dans les oreilles des autres Serpentards de l'équipe. Il y avait autre chose qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Draco. Du dégoût, pensa-t-il et de la haine. Une haine qui étouffait le bruit de toute autre chose autour d'eux.   
  
Il se retourna, et regarda Harry Potter. Il était avec cette Weasley. Eh bien ce n'était pas surprenant. Ginny était en train de toucher doucement les bleus que Harry avait sur le visage, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé.   
  
« Rien, Gin'. Malfoy, c'est tout. Etant lui-même. Il a encore essayé de me faire tomber de mon balais. »   
  
Draco se détourna. Il commença à suivre lentement le reste de son équipe.   
  
« Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! » lui parvint la voix de la Weasley, flottant vers lui comme pour l'exaspérer, saturée en douceur. « Tu l'as eu à la fin. Tu as gagné, Harry ! » Elle gloussa. « Tu as l'air stupéfait. Tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il s'est pass ? »   
  
L'équipe de Serpentard retourna dans ses vestiaires et se changea en uniforme. Draco observa ses mains sans montrer aucune émotion, rejouant encore et encore le match de Quidditch dans sa tête et faisant des ralentis douloureux sur les moments les plus humiliants. L'équipe quitta progressivement les vestiaires. Draco resta. Finalement, silencieusement, Draco retira sa robe de Quidditch et éloigna son balais.   
  
« L'année prochaine », lui dit-il, « Ne t'inquiète pas. L'année prochaine, les Serpentards gagneront le championnat. »  
  
« Il vaudrait mieux » dit sombrement une voix.  
  
Draco se retourna. « Papa ! » dit-il, choqué. « Que... »  
  
« Je suis venu voir le match, fils, naturellement. » dit Lucius Malfoy. « Je suis venu...t'encourager. »  
  
« Que c'est gentil de ta part » rétorqua Draco.  
  
« C'est aussi mon avis. » Lucius sourit. « Mais je suis assez déçu. En fait », dit Lucius en soupirant « très déçu. Draco, je t'ai acheté le meilleur des balais. Je t'ai donné le meilleur instructeur de Quidditch. »  
  
Draco attendit. Il croisa les doigts, espérant que Lucius éclaterait, s'emporterait contre lui.  
  
« C'est intéressant », dit Lucius très doucement, « de voir comment tu as choisi de me rembourser. Très intéressant. »

Draco soupira. La colère calme étaient toujours la facette la plus dangereuse de la personnalité de son père, c'est pourquoi il choisit ses mots avec le plus grand soin.

« Espèce de bâtard ! Je n'ai pas DEMANDE à Potter d'attraper le Vif d'Or ! Je n'ai pas DEMANDE à perdre cette foutue partie ! Ne me fais pas culpabiliser d'avoir perdu ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, et... »

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû essayer mieux que ça ! »,dit Lucius. « Tu aurais dû agir quoiqu'il en coûte ! Il n'y avait que toi et Harry Potter. Tu t'es enfoncé, Potter a gagné. Et si cela s'était passé lors d'un... » Lucius se tut brusquement.

Draco hocha la tête avec lassitude. « Et si cela s'était passé lors d'une mission pour Voldemort, c'est cela que tu voulais dire ? Tu crains que si je...j'avais à faire des choses pour Voldemort, je ne les accomplissent pas ? »

« Je crains que si cela se passe entre Potter et toi, tu sois intimidé par notre petit héros et que tu te dédises. » Lucius fit un pas en avant. « J'ai besoin de savoir »,murmura-t-il. « que tu feras tout ton possible pour gagner, que ce soit sur ou en dehors du terrain de Quidditch. »

« Pour quelle véritable raison êtes-vous ici, père ? » dit Draco. « Et pas d'histoires à propos de vouloir regarder le match. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez.»

« Mais tu as toujours été un garçon intelligent, n'est ce pas ? », dit son père avec affection, soudain débarrassé de toute son intensité, et de nouveau plein d'amour paternel. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco. « Oui, tu es vraiment intelligent, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'es pas premier dans toutes les classes. J'ai vu qu'une Sang de Bourbe est toujours au rang de première cette année à Poudlard. C'est complètement dingue. Tu ne dois pas le permettre, mon garçon. Si ces Moldus se mettent en tête qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous...eh bien, ça sera _douloureusement_ plus difficile de leur montrer le contraire, pour les deux côtés. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Je voulais jeter un coup d'oeil à ton école. J'ai entendu dire que l'entretien de cet établissement laissait à désirer. Mais il ne faut pas attendre grand chose de cet animal d'Hagrid pour prendre soin des choses ! J'allais me plaindre auprès de Dumbledore mais il semble que _techniquement_, il n'y a rien d'anormal ici. Donc, il semble que ma petite inspection n'ait pas porté ses fruits. »

« Père, je veux la vérité. »

« Et je te l'ai donné. A l'instant. Je n'allais même pas t'en parler, en fait j'avais prévu de partir comme si je n'étais jamais venu mais...eh bien, j'ai vu la fin de la partie et je devais te dire à quel point tu m'as déçu. »

« Ah. Oui. Humilie-moi encore un peu plus avant de partir, c'est tellement irrésistible. »

« Honnêtement, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On te donne tout ce que tu veux, ta mère et moi. Nous ne demandons pas grand chose en retour. Gagner un match de Quidditch par-ci par-là. Avoir de bonnes notes. Apporter un peu d'_honneur_ à la famille, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Pas moyen d'échapper à celle-ci. « Oui, Père. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

« Je veux dire, est-ce trop te demander ? »

« Non Père. Si seulement Dumbledore n'était pas aussi amoureux de ces Sangs-de-Bourbe, je serais premier dans toutes les classes. »

« _Et_ gagnerais tous les matchs de Quidditch », ajouta Lucius.

« Et gagnerais tous les matchs de Quidditch. »

« Bien. Bon, je devrais m'en aller. »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as...rien d'autre à me dire, Père ? » demanda Draco avec respect.

« Rien dont tu ne devrais t'inquiéter, mon garçon » dit Lucius précipitamment. « Du moins, pas encore. »

Il partit sans ajouter un autre mot.

« Au revoir », dit sarcastiquement Draco après lui. Il se réfugia dans son dortoir et claqua la porte derrière lui. Cela lui fit du bien, mais seulement un peu.  
  
[...]

« Aidez-moi ! Que quelqu'un m'aide, s'il vous plaît... » Harry entendit la plainte désespérée. Il leva brusquement la tête et courut jusqu'à la source du cri.

C'était Neville. Il donnait des coups de pied à sa malle.

« A l'aide ! » dit-il encore. « Cette chose...» _Un coup_. « ne se ferme pas » _Un coup_. Repérant Harry, il leva rapidement les yeux. « Oh, s'lut Harry. »

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui », admit Neville avec reconnaissance. Harry baissa son regard vers la malle.

« Ca aiderait si tu pliais quelques vêtements... »

Neville le dévisagea sans rien dire.

« Ou pas. », dit Harry. Il tassa quelques objets dans la valise.

« Alors », dit Neville avec entrain, alors que Harry se battait avec la valise, « superbe match, l'autre jour ! J'savais que tu allais gagner, bien sûr » ajouta-t-il.

« Merci », dit Harry. « Où est Ron ? »

« Parti étudier, m'a-t-il dit. ». Neville plissa des sourcils. « Mais les examens, les BUSEs et tout ça, c'est fini ! »

« Ah », dit Harry. « Ca veut dire qu'il est avec Hermione. »

« Oh », dit Neville. « Je comprends. Et toi, comment ça se passe alors ? Toi et Ginny ? Elle est très gentille. »

« Ca va. » Harry parvint enfin à fermer la malle. « Voilà, Neville. » Il sourit. « Passe de bonnes vacances. »

« Toi aussi, Harry. Merci. »

Harry retourna vers son lit et commença à mettre des affaire dans sa propres valise mais son coeur n'y était qu'à moitié. Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard, pas du tout. La vie chez les Durlseys n'était pas une partie de plaisir, non plus. Mais une partie de lui était heureuse de partir. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être à Poudlard, c'était juste que...il se sentait bizarre ici parfois. Son propre corps était étrange dernièrement, comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Peut-être que ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Ca venait de Malfoy. Ça devait l'être. Ce qu'il avait fait l'autre jour à Malfoy, ça ne pouvait pas être le fruit de sa propre volonté. N'est-ce pas ? Malfoy doit avoir fait quelque chose. _Quelqu'un_ doit avoir fait quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien chez Harry, rien du tout, qui aurait considéré ne serait-ce que pendant une seule seconde, faire une telle chose. Rien.

Des yeux gris de glace. En les regardant, un frisson avait parcouru Harry. Oui, un véritable frisson, comme décris en cliché dans un poème et quand il fut parti, il se sentit consumé par les flammes. Il se l'imagea parfaitement dans sa mémoire, il vit les flammes s'amenuiser pendant une fraction de seconde, vit Draco le regarder et oui, Harry s'était avancé et l'avait fait. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy.

C'était la pire des choses. Ça n'avait pas été à cause d'un démon, d'un monstre ou d'un sort. Harry avait fait un choix. Il pouvait mentir à lui-même autant qu'il le voulait. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait la vérité dans toute sa mesure. Harry n'avait pas été envahit de désir. Il n'y avait pas eu de convoitise ensuite.

Il s'était perdu. Et alors quand le feu s'écarta, il vit Malfoy, là, et il alla donc à sa rencontre, s'avançant pour le toucher, comme si la glace de ses yeux pouvait contrer le feu. Pendant le flot d'émotions qui suivit, ses lèvres furent séparées de celles de Malfoy. A ce changement soudain, Harry avait de nouveau regardé dans les yeux de l'autre garçon et, dans un instant de pureté exquise, il s'était trouvé.

Ça avait été ce moment-là qui avait vraiment fait battre le coeur de Harry. Ça avait été le moment où Harry avait ressenti son besoin envers Malfoy atteindre son paroxysme.

Ce n'était pas le baiser en lui-même qui était resté gravé dans l'esprit de Harry. C'était ce qui s'était passé _après_.

Ils s'étaient battus. Ça avait été merveilleux. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi confiant, il n'avait jamais bougé avec autant de grâce, avec Draco le suivant en rythme. Et oui, il avait ressenti de la douleur quand le poing de Draco avait frappé son menton, mais elle lui semblait si loin. La douleur ne comptait pas, tout ce qui comptait était les mouvements dans lesquels ils étaient absorbés, et la voix dans la tête de Harry qui disait que oui, c'était ainsi que tout était supposé être.

Tout avait pris fin. La musique s'était arrêté et même les notes les plus douces moururent brusquement. Et la mélodie s'était arrêtée à la note aiguë d'un sifflet.

Et alors le monde avait repris ses droits. Harry avait regagné le sol et de nouveau il y avait des attaches et des lignes et des ombres qui ne pouvaient pas exister dans le ciel.

« Euh, Harry ? » C'était Neville. Il pencha sa tête vers Harry, qui observait sa malle sans bouger. Il paraissait très pâle.

« Harry ? » dit de nouveau Neville, plus fort. « J'ai...euh...oublié de ranger quelques affaires, t'vois et je me demandais si peut-être tu pouvais ouvrir la ma... »

« Désolé, j'dois y aller » dit soudain Harry. Il bouscula Neville et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais Harry, le cycle est bientôt terminé et tu n'as toujours pas fait tes bagages ! »

« A plus », lui répondit Harry s'éloignant au pas de course.

Neville le regarda partir, intrigué.

[...]

Draco avait pas mal de valises à boucler et, y pensant à l'avance, en avait fini avec la plus grande partie d'entre elles la veille. Avec une clairvoyance inhabituelle, il avait prévu qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, loin des obligations de la maison de Serpentard. Il était à présent seul sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas un jour sans nuage, comme il l'avait espéré. En fait, c'était un jour assez pluvieux et il y avait plein de nuages obstruant le ciel. On n'a pas toujours le temps qu'on espère.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Potter », dit-il sans se retourner. Il savait. Il entendit les pas de l'autre garçon s'arrêter derrière lui. Ils demeurèrent silencieux.

« Comment savais-tu que je serais l ? » demanda finalement Draco sur un ton froid.

« Je ne le savais pas,» dit Harry. « Je l'espérais, juste. »

« Pour quoi, exactement ? »

« J'espérais que... » la voix de Harry s'affaiblit. « Que tu sois là. Je suppose. »

Draco se retourna. « Tu as bien supposé. » dit-il calmement.

« Est-ce que tu espérais que je te trouverais ? »

« Oui. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux.

« Je te hais, tu sais », dit soudainement Harry.

« Oui. »

« C'est tout ? Oui ? Allons, tu dois avoir autre chose à dire. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ce fut long et infini et plein de larmes qui ne pouvaient pas se manifester. C'était plein de haine. Quand ils se séparèrent ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine.

Soudain Draco rit. « Et bien, c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il. « C'est tout pour l'été. »

« Je l'espère. »

Draco rit de nouveau. « C'est une drôle de chose à dire. Si tu le ressens ainsi, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« Je le voulais. Je le voulais pour une dernière fois. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Ceci _est_ la dernière fois. » Il remua la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Malfoy. Je ne _veux_ pas faire ça. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous voulons, Potter. » répliqua Draco. « Ce qui importe c'est ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'aurai jamais besoin de toi. »

« Et tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi ? Eh bien, la maison Gryffondor ne doit pas manquer d'ego, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'en fous que tu ais besoin de moi ou pas, » dit Harry. Mon Dieu, _pourquoi_ était-il venu ici ? Pourquoi le souvenir d'un monde sans attaches ni constrictions l'avait soudain fait accourir ? Accourir vers Draco Malfoy, pour l'amour de Dieu. « C'est tout, ok ? » Et tout à coup sa voix était rude, fiévreuse. « Quoique tu pensais de moi, rien n'est vrai. Quoique tu ressentes pour moi, débarrasse-t-en ! Et j'en ferai de même pour toi. Je suis juste venu te dire que... »

« Dramatique au revoir », dit Draco doucement.

« Tu appelles ça un au revoir ? » dit Harry avec un sourire amusé. « Je ne savais même pas qu'on s'était dit bonjour. »

« Ecoute, Potter », grogna Draco. « Ce n'est pas comment c'est supposé marcher. Tu n'est pas venu ici pour... »

« Si. »

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter quelque chose qui n'a même pas commenc ! »

« Non, tu ne peux pas », affirma Harry. « Mais tu peux l'empêcher. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai...trop à perdre, Malfoy. Le respect pour moi-même premièrement. »

Draco haussa des épaules. Harry continua avant que Malfoy ait une chance de faire un commentaire.

« Et il y a mes amis aussi. Ils te détestent presque autant que moi. »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tous tes amis expriment la haine comme tu le fais ? Parce que ça pourrait être assez marrant... »

Harry l'ignora. « Et il y a Ginny. »

Draco acquiesça comme s'il s'y attendait. « La Weasel. Le couple parfaitement accordé que vous êtes. Vous semblez être fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais les apparences peuvent être décevantes, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry ne dit rien donc Draco continua.

« Après tout, vous semblez être tous les deux de braves et gentilles personnes. Bien sûr, il y a un ego de la taille de l'Angleterre, mais tout de même...vous êtes tous les deux décents. Tu prends soin d'elle et en retour tu as sa plus grande admiration. Vous êtes tous les deux amis avec le même  groupe de cinglés. Vraiment , on pourrait penser que toi et Ginny êtes très similaires ce qui te garantirait presque un chemin sans obstacle à travers le monde des amoureux. Mais les gens se trompent souvent, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

« Ecoute Malfoy, je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me fasses la leçon sur ma relation avec Ginny. »

« Ferme-la. Tu m'interromps parce que tu ne veux pas que j'en arrive à la partie vraie de l'histoire. Le fait est que vous êtes très différents, toi et Ginny, une différence énorme qui vous empêchera tous les deux d'être jamais vraiment unis. »

«Et c'est censé être quoi ? », dit Harry avec mépris mais curieux malgré lui.     

« Elle est vraie. _Et toi, tu fais juste semblant._ »

Harry sut qu'il devrait partir maintenant. Mais il demeura là, observant Draco avec intérêt. « Qu'est ce que tu dis, Malfoy ? »

« Je disais », fit Draco de son habituelle voix traînante, « que la Weasley n'a que de bonnes intentions. Elle veut », Draco agita sa main avec désinvolture, « oh ! je ne sais pas...des mamours pour Noël et des fleurs pour la St-Valentin . Elle veut un amour sûr, le genre d'amour qui vient dans des petite fioles qui sentent bon. Elle veut le genre d'amour qui a ses limites et des barrières pour empêcher quiconque de monter accidentellement aux cieux. En résumé, elle veut des dénouements heureux et elle veut voir ces dénouements prendre fin avec le moins d'horreurs possibles. Tandis que toi... »

Draco fit un pas en direction de Harry. Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, il saisit sa robe et l'approcha. Il regarda Harry calmement, ses yeux d'argent le dévisageaient. Harry se rendit soudain compte de leur proximité, de l'odeur déroutante de la peau de Draco, de la prise vigoureuse de son poing qui avait froissé le tissu des robes d'Harry. Il _voulait_ en faire abstraction mais l'esprit de Harry semblait vraiment n'avoir que faire de ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu ne fais qu'un avec la douleur », dit Draco. S'il ressentait quoi que ce soit, il le dissimulait bien. « Tu ne fais qu'un avec la terreur. Nie-le si tu veux, Potter, tu ne m'auras pas. Vas-y, essaie de dissimuler la vérité, de prétendre que c'est dû à ton devoir en tant que chevalier de combattre le mal. Après tout, peut-être qu'au début c'était vraiment ça. Tu ne faisais que ça, combattre Voldemort, sauver le monde, parce qu'une part stupide de ton cerveau pensait que c'était la _bonne_ chose à faire. Tu pensais que c'était ton travail. » Draco marqua une pause. « Mais il y a eut un changement, n'est-ce pas ? Un _tournant_. Soudain, tu t'es mis à _aimer_ ça. »

Harry tenta de dire quelque chose mais il ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge était serrée.

« Tu ne l'as pas d'abord réalis » poursuivit Draco. « Vous, les héros, êtes toujours un peu lent quand il s'agit de ces choses. Tu n'as fait que le sentir,  tu as senti que peut-être tu te serais attaché au danger, une fois qu'il n'était plus là. Et soudain, tu es de nouveau en sécurité. En paix. Et maintenant que tu l'es, être effrayé te manque. Courir et te cacher te manquent. Mais plus que tout, c'est le moment où tu es découvert qui te manque. La confrontation te manque, le seul moment où tu te sens le plus en vie. La peur, le danger et l'agonie se mêlant dans un même bref instant de vérité. »

« Et soudain tu ne joues plus de rôle pour personne. Tu sais, pendant ce seul instant, exactement qui tu es et tu sais que tu es quelque chose de grand. De puissant. Tu sais aussi que quand le moment passera, tu seras de nouveau normal. Insignifiant. Banal. Et c'est ce sentiment de vérité sur la personne que tu es réellement qui te manque le plus. » Draco sourit devant la grimace de Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ressens la même chose. »  
  
"Je ne ressens _pas_ de genre de chose !" dit Harry, retrouvant sa voix. "Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans la vie, c'était être normal ! En sécurité."  
  
"Ah ouais ? Tu vivais avec des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Peux-tu dire honnêtement que tu ne voulais pas de pouvoir ? Peux-tu honnêtement dire que tu ne t'_ennuyais_ pas ?"  
  
"Je suis un sorcier, Malfoy. C'est ce que j'étais, ce que je suis, et ce que je serais toujours. Pour moi, c'est ça être normal. Les sorciers ne sont-ils pas puissants ? Etre normal ne veut pas dire que tu es sans pouvoir, que tu t'_ennuies_. Ca veut dire que tu peux continuer à vivre indéfiniment, sans ressentir le moindre danger flotter au-dessus de toi. Ta vie ne tourne plus autour de la peur, simplement parce que tu n'aimes pas être terrifié, tu n'aimes pas le danger."  
  
"Ne me dis pas que _tu_ ne l'aimes pas, Potter."  
  
"Je ne l'aime pas.  
  
"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?"  
  
Harry était silencieux. Draco hocha de la tête.  
  
"On appelle ça un dernier recours, Potter." dit Draco, et il pressa ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de Harry pendant un long moment. "Et j'en suis un."  
  
Il repoussa Harry et s'en alla, laissant le Gryffondor l'observer alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
  
[...]  
  
Ca avait été, pensait Draco alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit cette nuit-là, un au revoir plus que satisfaisant.  
  
Vraiment, il pensait que ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Les réactions de Harry, ses mots, tout s'était exactement déroulé comme Draco le souhaitait. _Il_ avait de nouveau le contrôle et Potter le savait. C'était ainsi que Draco aimait les choses. Pendant le match de Quidditch, Potter pensait que c'était lui qui dirigeait les opérations. Bien. Peut-être que, pendant un bref instant, oui. C'était la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver, selon Draco. Il ne laisserait jamais cela se répéter.  
  
Il frissonna inconsciemment à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi confiant au début de ce jeu. L'adrénaline lui parcourait les veines, il était motivé par son combat étrangement gracieux contre Potter. Et alors, pendant un instant, il gagnait. Des paroles de vérité s'échappaient facilement de ses lèvres. Il était confiant, serein.  
  
Et Potter avait été terrifié. Il dévisageait Draco avec angoisse, peur. C'était la peur que Draco voulait que Harry ressente, la peur que l'on a quand on sait que son ennemi en sait plus sur votre personne que vous-même. Cela se passait superbement.  
  
Et alors Draco avait tout brisé avec une simple phrase.  
  
"_Je suis le seul à pouvoir te donner ce sens du danger, n'est-ce pas ?_"  
  
Il avait dit cela comme une menace, un défi. Il pensait que ces mots bouleverseraient Potter, lui feraient peur. Il pensait que ces mots seraient le bouquet final. Effrayé, Potter aurait perdu contrôle. Boom. Draco aurait gagné la partie.  
  
Au lieu de ça, Harry avait commencé à le dévisager avec autre chose. Draco avait pu voir quelque chose comme de la réalisation naître dans ces yeux verts. Harry était beau à en faire peur à cet instant. Le souffle de Draco s'était arrêté. C'était comme s'ils avaient échangé leur place sans prévenir. A présent c'était Potter qui se tenait là avec confiance, c'était Potter qui analysait lentement et silencieusement Draco des yeux.  
  
Puis Harry Potter l'avait embrassé et avec ce baiser, la confiance de Draco s'était évaporée. S'était-il senti confiant avant ? Cela semblait être un souvenir lointain alors que le baiser semblait faire sortir son coeur de ses protections, le laissant totalement, totalement vulnérable devant toutes les volontés de Potter. Pendant une seconde, Draco était pétrifié de peur. C'est drôle comment la peur peut se transformer en désir. Comment les passions s'écartent et ne font jamais attention à la route qui leur est dédiée ou aux flèches leur montrant dans quelle direction aller.  
  
Vraiment hilarant. Il s'abandonna, répondit au baiser avec ferveur.  
  
Et puis, comme un petit garçon surmené par les émotions, Draco avait trébuché et perdu son équilibre.  
  
Il le revoit encore et encore dans son esprit. L'instant entre lui et Harry était perturbant, si perturbant qu'il en avait vacillé. Il était presque tombé de son balai.  
  
Cela n'était _jamais_ arrivé avant.  
  
C'était ça qui dérangeait le plus Draco. En perdant son équilibre, Draco avait perdu le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres. Sa supériorité avait vacillé alors qu'il vacillait.  
  
Bien, il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle de tout ça. Si lui et Harry allaient s'écraser, il voulait que ce soit lui qui conduise.  
  
C'était lugubre dans le Manoir Malfoy. Ca l'était toujours. Draco était heureux d'être à nouveau chez lui. Il appréciait la silencieuse perfection. Il aimait être avec sa famille, loin de ces pitoyables tas d'imbéciles parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard. Contrairement à ses pairs, son père et sa mère étaient toujours respectables. Ils tenaient la distance. Ils ne perdrait jamais l'équilibre, comme ça avait été le cas pour lui. Controle complet de leurs émotions, gardes d'acier de toutes leurs réactions.  
  
Oui. Son monde était ici, avec ses semblables. Rien dans son monde ne devrait consister ou ne consisterait jamais à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les satanés yeux de Potter. Après tout, qu'y avait-il vu ? Juste une seconde de luxure gratuite et tout le monde le ressentait un jour ou l'autre. Celle-ci semblait juste lui rester un peu trop à l'esprit, voilà tout. Il avait nargué Potter, l'avait juste un peu déconcerté. Et maintenant, c'était fait et il était chez lui. Tous les jeux auxquels il aurait joué avec l'esprit de Potter cesseraient jusqu'à ce que l'école recommence. Et, aussi plaisant qu'il était de jouer avec l'esprit de Potter, Draco appréciait cette pause.  
  
Inconsciemment, il se demanda si c'était réellement Potter qui était en train de jouer avec elle.  
  
Il effaça cette pensée avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de se former.  
  
Rêvassant à sa fenêtre en observant la lune, Draco commença à se sentir plus détendu, moins nerveux. Juste alors qu'il s'endormait, il entendit un bruyant coup sur sa fenêtre.  
  
Il soupira et sortit du lit. Un hibou pour ses parents qui s'était trompé de chemin sans doute. Se précipitant avec colère à sa fenêtre, il ouvrit les rideaux.  
  
Il s'immobilisa, pris au dépourvu. Une superbe chouette l'observait avec curiosité. C'était vraiment une créature magnifique. Ses plumes blanches brillaient d'une lueur fantômatique à la lumière de la lune.  
  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre.  
  
"Ils sont en bas", dit Draco à la chouette, un peu rudement, revenant de son étonnement premier. Il recevait rarement de lettres et une telle chouette était destinée à son père.  
  
La chouette défit impatiemment le noeud retenant la lettre nouée à sa patte, la prit dans son bec, et la laissa tomber aux pieds de Draco. Puis elle se fondit dans la nuit. Draco la regarda disparaître.  
  
"Satané truc", murmura-t-il. Il baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe blanche à terre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il y avait son nom, écrit maladroitement au travers de la page.  
  
Il ouvrit l'enveloppe.  
  
_Tu ne seras jamais un recours pour moi en aucune façon. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je ne me tournerai jamais vers toi. Ne réponds pas à cette lettre ou n'essaie de me contacter en aucune façon. reste à distance de moi et des personnes que j'aime. Ne pense pas pendant une seule seconde que tu as deviné qui j'étais vraiment._  
  
"Potter", murmura Draco, meme si la lettre n'était pas signée. Il la retourna, s'attendant à moitié de trouver des poupées vaudous ensanglantées derrière, au nom de "Malfoy", torturées d'innombrables manières. Pourtant elle était vierge.  
  
"Il faut toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein Potter", murmura Draco pour lui-même.  
  
Il plia soignesement la lettre et la rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.  
  
Il ne répondrait pas. Encore.  
  
[...]  
  
L'été chez les Dursleys étaient un enfer. L'été chez les Weasleys était un paradis. Ainsi pensa Harry, alors qu'il regardait la nuit prendre doucement de l'avance sur le soleil, l'engloutissant tout à fait à la fin.  
  
Cela faisait des mois que l'école était terminée et il retournerait à Poudlard dans deux semaines. _Ne t'inquiète pas de Poudlard. Vis l'instant présent. Tu es au Terrier et sur le porche de la maison des Weasleys et tout est paisible et bien._  
  
Mais l'appréhension le saisit tout de même, alors que la pensée de Poudlard et tout ce qu'elle contenait, un garçon en particulier, lui parcourut de nouveau l'esprit.  
  
L'appréhension disparut presque quand il sentit Ginny glisser ses bras autour de son cou par derrière.  
  
"Devine qui c'est ?" lui chantonna-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
"Eh bien", dit Harry, "à moins qu'on ait méchamment donné un coup de pied à Ron dans ses parties et qu'il n'ai depuis qu'une jolie voix aigue sans aucune trace de testostérone...je dirais que c'est...Percy."  
  
"Quel comédien."  
  
"Un compliment ? Ca doit être Ginny alors, non ?"  
  
"Très bien", dit-elle. Il se tourna.  
  
"Quelle est ma récompense ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
  
Le mois avait été agréable, pensa Harry. Il avait été rempli de plaisirs simples. La famille, puisque les Weasleys en était vraiment une pour lui, et de la bonne nourriture, le Quidditch, et Ginny, bien sûr. Comme le coucher de soleil qu'il était en train de regarder, le mois avait été teinté d'une lueur dorée.  
  
"Presque l'heure de dîner", nota Ginny quand ils se séparèrent.  
  
"Ouais." Harry regarda intensément l'orange rose du ciel qui se fondait doucement en bleu royal puis en noir. L'obscurité du ciel nocturne engloutit sa vision, alors que la pâle lueur de la lumière d'avant lui permettant seulement de voir quelques ombres se détacher autour de lui.  
  
"Euh, Harry ?" dit Ginny. "Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais rentrer...?"  
  
"Une sec', Ginny." Harry regarda, alors la dernière tâche de lumière disparaissait, laissant place à la nuit, couvrant sa voie de points d'obscurité, comme une couche sombre de neige.  
  
"Pouvons-nous rentrer _maintenant_ ?" demanda Ginny.  
  
Sa voix impatiente le ramena de l'intensité du ciel, jusqu'à la terre ferme.  
  
"Ouais", dit Harry. "Désolé, je voulais juste voir..."  
  
Le hululement d'un hibou l'interrompit. Il atterit gracieusement à côté de Harry et désigna du bac la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Elle était destinée à "_Celui-Qui-A-Survécu_"  
  
Détachant la lettre de l'hibou, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe. Une plume lui tomba sur les genoux, ainsi qu'une lettre.  
  
_Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pouvais m'intimider, Potter ? Parfois, pendant une seconde, je pense vraiment que tu as le sens de l'humour. Ou alors je l'espère, seulement ?  
  
Si tu penses que tu peux me provoquer en silence, tu penses à tort. Et peut-être devrais-tu y penser encore car vous autres Gryffondors n'êtes pas renommés pour en avoir dans le cerveau.  
  
A bientôt._  
  
Malfoy. Naturellement. Harry avait été surpris qu'il n'ait pas répondu plus tôt. Harry avait écrit la lettre originelle sur un coup de tête, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle provoque Malfoy en silence. Il aurait plutôt pensé que cela aurait poussé Malfoy à parler.  
  
"De qui vient la lettre ?" demanda Ginny, regardant les différentes émotions passer sur le visage de Harry.  
  
"Euh. Personne."  
  
Ginny haussa un sourcil.  
  
"Je veux dire, je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas signée."  
  
"C'est bizarre", dit Ginny. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir la lettre. "Je peux voir ?"  
  
"Euh, non" dit soudain Harry. "Ca ne dit rien d'important."  
  
"Eh bien laisse-moi juger par moi-même."  
  
"Gin', je ne pense pas..."  
  
"Pourquoi pas ? As-tu une amante secrète suédoise ?"  
  
"Non !" s'écria Harry, sur la défensive.  
  
"Je ne faisais que plaisanter, Harry...laisse-moi voir." Elle tendit la main vers la lettre. "Peut-être que je reconnaîtrai l'écritu..."  
  
"NON." La voix de Harry était forte et commandante. Il éloigna la lettre. Cependant, cela était vraiment inutile, puisque Ginny s'était brusquement éloignée de lui. Harry tendit la main pour toucher son épaule mais elle se mit hors de sa portée.  
  
Sa voix redevint douce en un flash.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu, Gin', je suis désolé, je voulais pas crier..."  
  
"Je rentre", dit Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi."  
  
"Je ne le suis pas. Je rentre, juste." Elle le regarda. "Tu viens ?"  
  
Harry ne bougea pas.  
  
"Non", dit Ginny amèrement, "bien sûr que non". Elle ouvrit la porte. "Je te vois au dîner alors." Elle rentra dans le Terrier et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne la claqua pas. Ginny n'était pas du genre à claquer les portes. Mais Harry pouvait quand même sentir sa colère.  
  
Quand il fut certain qu'elle était partie, il ramassa la plume qui était tombée sur ses genoux. Malfoy lui avait fournie. Il savait probablement que Harry ne répondrait à sa lettre que dans la première vague de colère qu'il aurait ressentie après l'avoir lue. Quand la colère originelle se serait affaiblie, Harry l'aurait ignoré.  
  
Malfoy avait raison de prendre avantage de ces brefs moments où Harry ne retenait pas sa colère. Prenant la plume, Harry griffonna une réponse au dos de la lettre de Malfoy. Il raya le précédent nom sur la lettre lui adressant, et le remplaça avec celui de Draco.  
  
Le hibou qui lui avait livré attendait patiemment à côté de lui. Harry réattacha la lettre à sa patte, et il s'envola rapidement.  
  
Harry le regarda disparaître. Puis il rentra dans le Terrier pour aller s'excuser devant Ginny.  
  
"Je ne suis pas en colère", insista-t-elle après qu'il l'ai fait. "Seulement...dernièrement tu avais l'air si...Je ne sais pas, distrait. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Et secret aussi. De qui venait la lettre ?"  
  
"Neville, qui posait des questions à propos des devoirs de vacances. C'est bien lui ça, oublier de signer la lettre."  
  
Ginny détourna le regard mais ne dit rien. Elle ne le croyait pas. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de Harry.  
  
Il était inutile de lui dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Cela lui ferait du mal de se mettre en colère contre Malfoy pour avoir essayé d'intimider son petit ami. Harry voulait _préserver_ Ginny de tout mal, et non pas en être la cause. De plus, il était déjà assez énervé contre Malfoy pour deux.  
  
[...]  
  
Draco observa intensément à travers sa fenêtre cette nuit. Dix heures moins le quart. Il avait envoyé la chouette à cinq heures et demi. En voyant la silhouette fantomatique de sa chouette, Amers, Draco releva brutalement la tête.  
  
L'oiseau s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Draco caressa son cou affectueusement en reconnaissance avant d'ouvrir la lettre avec hâte.  
  
_Si je pensais pouvoir t'intimider assez pour que tu te la fermes, Malfoy, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps. Penses-tu m'avoir pris par surprise, en envoyant une lettre tout à coup ?  
  
Non.  
  
Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit de ne pas sous-estimer l'effet de surprise.  
  
Ca ne sera pas le cas.  
  
Je suis sûr que tu passes un formidable été, seul dans ton manoir._  
  
Ce n'était pas signé, bien sûr. Draco sourit et prit la plume que Harry avait remise dans l'enveloppe. Il la trempa dans l'encre et allait écrire une réponse quand Amers, en entendant le bruit de la plume gratter sur le parchemin, lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
"Ah, d'solé ma fille", dit Draco. "Tu dois être fatiguée...Va chasser. Demain matin tu pourras envoyer ça..."  
  
Avec un hululement approuvateur, Amers se précipita par la fenêtre de Draco.  
  
[...]  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant le reste de l'été, s'envoyant mutuellement des lettres. Ce n'étaient que de brêves notes, jamais plus longues que trois ou quatre paragraphes, sinon moins. Le contenu en lui-même était principalement constitué de moqueries, défis, de commentaires amers. Cependant, entre les lignes de chaque lettre, se trouvait une telle intensité, qu'un hurlement parviendrait aux oreilles de chaque garçon à chaque fois qu'ils repéraient la silhouette de Amers, ou, quand Harry trouvait Amers trop fatiguée pour faire le voyage de retour, Hedwige. Ils parvinrent à reconnaître parfaitement la vue de la chouette de l'autre. Harry devint obsédé par l'observation du ciel pendant le jour, ou la soirée, alors que Draco s'endormait souvent à sa fenêtre, en attendant.  
  
Pas une seule fois ils ne signèrent de leur nom.  
  
Pas une seule fois ils parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils ne parlaient non plus à personne de ces puissantes notes, sinon entre eux. L'échange de mots entre eux devint rapide.  
  
Et graduellement le contenu des lettres devint de plus en plus grave.  
  
_Je te manque ?  
  
Bien sûr que non, Potter. Ennuyé là-bas ? Besoin de moi ?  
  
Je n'ai jamais besoin de toi.  
  
Toi, toujours.  
  
Jamais.  
  
Toujours.  
  
Jamais. Tout ce que tu me procures, c'est une vague de haine.  
  
Peut-être que cette vague de haine est la seule chose qui te fasse sentir vivant.  
  
Peut-être que je me sentirai vivant seulement quand tu seras mort. Est-ce que je te procure cette vague ?  
  
Jamais.  
  
Menteur. Tu sais que oui.  
  
Je hais cela. Je te hais, Potter._  
  
Après cette proclamation soulignée, Draco s'attendait à avoir une réponse sur le champ. Il l'espérait, désespérément. Mais alors que le temps habituel s'écoulait, Draco paniqua de plus en plus. Bientôt, les jours passèrent. Des cercles apparurent sous ses yeux. Draco ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il était autant atteint par une telle attente. On aurait vaguement dit qu'il avait proposé un défi et que Potter l'avait refusé. Seulement non, ça ne pouvait pas aller. Potter ne refuserait jamais un défi, pas venant de Draco.  
  
Il avait tout offert. La vague qu'il ressentait, le besoin qu'il avait. Il avait offert à Potter sa haine. Le rire était quelque chose qu'il attendait, ou la colère, ou la revanche. Pas le...silence. Le silence, la pire réponse de tous. Comme si _lui_, Draco Malfoy, n'était pas assez bien ?!  
  
C'était ce qui blessait vraiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme si Draco se sentait comme un amoureux venant d'être trahi. Non. C'était simplement que pendant ces deux dernières semaines, il avait vécu pour ces lettres, vécu pour le frisson qu'elles lui donnaient. Une correspondance enflammée avec son pire ennemi. Quoi de mieux ?  
  
A présent, Harry n'avait rien dit. C'était une flagrante injure à sa fierté, coupant Draco brusquement d'un coup à l'estomac.  
  
Le silence, résonnant comme tous les rires moqueurs du monde. Draco couvrit ses oreilles des mains. Le courant d'air autour de lui cessa. Il savait qu'il devait aller se coucher, sa sixième année à Poudlard commençait demain...Mais il y avait toujours la faible lueur d'espoir pour qu'une lettre arrive encore.  
  
Pathétique, lui dit une voix dans sa tête. Toi, attendant désespérément une lettre de Harry Potter. C'est ça la loque que tu es devenu ?  
  
J'ai besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout. C'est amusant de faire enrager Potter.  
  
Tu aimes la façon dont la colère se reflète dans ses yeux. On dirait des flammes d'émeraude.  
  
Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je m'ennuie. Ennui, et c'est une activité de choix pour passer le temps ces derniers jours.  
  
Tu connais perfectement son écriture à présent. Tu sais comment il pointe les "i". Tu sais à quel angle ses "t" sont inclinés, à quel parfait angle vers le bas. Tu gardes ses lettres dans un tiroir, comme un jeune amouraché.  
  
Je le hais. Je lui ai dit.  
  
Et vois comment, maintenant, en appercevant sa chouette former une ombre sur la lumière de la lune, tu te lèves, précipitamment, vers la fenêtre ? Vois comment ton poul s'accélère, comment, soudain, le silence du monde ne compte plus ? Vois comment tu déchires maintenant sa lettre avec tellement de férocité que tu te coupes avec le bord ?  
  
Vois comme tu saignes ?  
  
Draco s'entoura vaguement le doigt d'un mouchoir, là où le papier l'avait coupé, alors qu'il lisait la lettre.  
  
Ses yeux s'aggrandirent.  
  
_Je te hais aussi, Malfoy.  
  
Rencontre-moi dans le compartiment pour bagages, demain, sur le Poudlard Express._

* * *

Ouaaaais !! Ca y est, enfin j'ai fini de traduire ce deuxième chapitre ! Désolée pour tout le temps que ça a mis, mais c'est vraiment très long et puis je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps continu devant moi. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, parce que je ne relis pas, je suis trop crevée pour le faire, donc il doit y avoir des centaines de fautes, sans compter les maladresses de traduction. J'espère que l'auteur originale continuera cette fic, car depuis, elle en est toujours au chapitre 7. Bref, croisons les doigts ! Allez, b'nuit tout le monde, et merci de votre soutien ! 


End file.
